


Sunsets

by TheFrustratedNerd



Series: Ace Battosai (Sole Survivor) [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ace Battosai, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minutemen, Original Character(s), no beta we die like men, railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrustratedNerd/pseuds/TheFrustratedNerd
Summary: Ace has been through a lot in his years in the Commonwealth, as has Danse. They keep each other going, and remind one another that there are things worth living for, even in a post apocalyptic wasteland.





	Sunsets

Danse and Ace had been travelling all day. They’d set out at dawn and now at sundown they were almost to their destination, even the pack brahmin by their side getting tired. They were making a supply run between Quincy and Sanctuary for the Minutemen, and at this point their legs ached and their joints creaked, they needed rest. 

Danse had been on edge the whole time. There were too few opponents, the trip was too easy—a few months ago a supply run would have never gone this smoothly. Ace distracted him with pleasant conversation, trying to keep his mind off of things until eventually they arrived. They spoke with the settlers there while dropping off the scrap and water they’d brought, and were shown to where they could stay the night. Danse patted the brahmin’s left head and one of the settlers led her to the small, recently constructed barn, where she would be sheltered from the weather until the morning. Ace took his husband by the hand, leading him up the stairs and onto what was left of the top floor.

Ace sighed as he looked out of an old, crumbling window, admiring the sunset. The pair finally sat down on the small couch facing the wide pane of glass framed by rotting wood, Danse resting his head on Ace’s shoulder, fighting sleep.

This was a tradition of sorts. Every evening that they could, they’d sit in the highest point of the highest building near them and watch the sun as it lazily drifted down across the horizon. There was a lot of bad in the world, but this helped them to focus on the good—the progress that was being made and the lives that were being improved. They were fairly high up, able to see a lot of the town and the wasteland beyond from here, the new nation.

“The Commonwealth looks different from up here, doesn’t it?” Ace parroted one of the first romantically-inclined things Danse said to him, and his husband continued the callback.

“Never ceases to amaze me how drastically your perception of the battlefield can change from the air,” Danse’s tone was flat and dry, and they both chuckled at the memory. Danse was, admittedly, still a little embarrassed by his first attempt at flirting and how he’d immediately backpedaled and brought the topic back to something professional, but Ace regards the memory fondly, he finds that ever-present awkwardness that Danse has around everything soft and emotional to be endearing. 

Ace had been through a lot in the past few years. He lost his wife and son, joined the Minutemen, the Railroad, and the Brotherhood of Steel—which he‘d soon abandoned—fell in love again, then later brought about the destruction of the Institute with the Minutemen and Railroad by his side. Soon after, Maxson waged war and tried to claim the Commonwealth for the Brotherhood—not wanting to return home with nothing—and failed. Then, the Minutemen had taken in the survivors and brotherhood defectors, providing medical care and other necessities while they adjusted back to civilian life.

With the Brotherhood gone, the Minutemen, Railroad, and people of the Commonwealth joined under a declaration of nationhood. The land kept its name, but organised and unified, threats slowly being reduced over time until the streets were almost safe to travel alone again. It was a huge change for the better, but it wasn’t over. There was still a lot to improve in the Commonwealth, old buildings to repair, streets to clean, crops to establish and people to help.

But, as Ace looked to Danse, half asleep and leaning against him, a content smile on his face as he looked out over the horizon, the man he’d fallen in love with—he knew that all of this, all of the work done and all of the work ahead of them, was more than worth it.


End file.
